


他想写无数个我爱你，可最后只写了三个

by Seminirvana



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seminirvana/pseuds/Seminirvana
Summary: 全圆佑一笔一划用纹身机器，自己深一下浅一下地把文俊辉都名字刻在自己右胯骨上，满身冷汗地写下我爱你，泪水涌出眼眶地写下我爱你，哭干了所有的感情只剩下要去找回你的勇气地写下我爱你。他想写无数个我爱你文俊辉，可最后只写了三个就用尽了全身力气。
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 12





	他想写无数个我爱你，可最后只写了三个

**Author's Note:**

> 女装癖预警

1

文俊辉和全圆佑的初见记忆并不怎么美好，他踩着细高跟把全圆佑扛进出租车的时候，全圆佑还能捏着他的下巴同他调情，把酒气喷洒在他的颈侧，手顺着他的裙子蔓延过他漂亮的腰线，恶意在他紧实的臀肉上捏了两把，才迫不及待地探进裙底去扯他的丝袜。

文俊辉本来在酒吧就被他撩拨地不行了，两个人火急火燎地窜出来打车去酒店，尚觉得平时喜欢泡的吧实在离最近的酒店都太远。

其实也不是没有，便捷旅馆隐藏在街尾巷子里，再次转个弯也就到了，但文俊辉不愿意委屈自己，他猜测眼前这个穿着昂贵的大牌西装的男人也不愿意——不是都那么说吗，玩rap的人基本都是富二代。

尤其眼前这个男人。

文俊辉来的晚了一点，新买的假发被他剪残了刘海，他调整了半天还是放弃了，撇着嘴把假发扔到一边去，对着镜子拨拉自己的短发，也所幸他最近懒怠动弹，有阵子没去修整头发，稍微用发胶调整了一下，看起来还像那么回事。

他被头发绊住脚步，踏进酒吧的时候live声音已经震耳欲聋了，密密麻麻的人挤在舞池里，欢呼声一波接着一波朝他涌过来。

文俊辉这才想起来前两天预告的live演出，似乎是请到了最近大热的underground rapper，这种real rapper似乎都热衷于素颜出镜，不修边幅，他也没什么兴趣点开去看，想也知道是一张大脸比划着他看不懂的手势，酷炫狂霸拽地用鼻孔或者白眼看着镜头。

当时他表弟在边上，扫到他手机屏幕，大呼小叫的把自己的脸扭曲成非人类的角度嚷嚷：“哥他超厉害的！词写的贼6！”

文俊辉一片迷茫地抬起头来。

他现在也习惯性眯着眼去看台上，尽管今天出门拆了新买的美瞳，他还是保留着这个近视的坏习惯，最终被表弟点开的海报上的脸和台上那个握着立麦的人慢慢重合，然后隔着人群同他对视了。

显然文俊辉来的是真的有点晚了，大概已经high过好几波，男人的发丝都被水浇湿，又被他指节分明的手随意地捋到后面去，露出漂亮的额头和狭长的狐狸眼来，看起来冷的吓人。

文俊辉慢悠悠点了一杯酒，新来的调酒师不认识他，和短发女郎一对视就红了耳根，他觉得好玩，撑着下巴直勾勾地盯着人家看，生生把人看的手上动作都卡了好几次，差点把刚刚开瓶的昂贵洋酒摔了。

随着装着漂亮液体的高脚杯一起推过来的果然就有一张小纸条，文俊辉垂了眼去看那串数字，还没看清到底是13还是15打头，就被一只漂亮的手截走了，他回头看见刚刚在舞台上的那双狐狸眼眯着眼就着灯光盯着那张纸看。

文俊辉突然笑出声来。

“怎么了？”

男人的声线是刚刚听过的，此时在他耳边炸开，听起来倒比刚刚说rap时候更真切一点。

“没什么……原来你近视。”

文俊辉想起来他们隔着一个舞池对视，那会还努力调整了一下自己脸的角度，想露出自己最好看的侧脸，结果人家根本看不清。

也不知道在看什么。

后来文俊辉终于问出来这个疑惑，全圆佑坐在地上研究文俊辉买来的乱七八糟的机器说明书，听到他的问题抬头怼了怼自己的眼镜，跟他说他推开门逆光走进来的样子像极了爱情。

骚话一堆一堆的。

文俊辉翻了白眼懒得理他，他也是后来才发现全圆佑很喜欢一本正经地胡说八道，所以最后他也不知道全圆佑近视着的那一眼看上他什么了，但反正故事已经开始了，比起去关心故事怎么开始的，倒不如关心怎么不让它结束。

文俊辉把酒推给他。

“请你。”

刚刚的小纸条早就被全圆佑碾在脚下，文俊辉也没回头去看调酒师的脸色，他也早就忘了这件微不足道的小事。

全圆佑盯着他看了一会，似乎在确定他到底是把自己当成调酒师一样级别的撩骚对象，还是稍微高等一点的，想要和他上床的对象。

当然是想要上床的对象。

他们互相纠缠着刷开刚刚开好的房门，文俊辉几乎已经把整个人缠在全圆佑身上了，高跟鞋被甩在门口玄关处一只，另一只跟着他直到被摔在柔软的大床上，才被全圆佑握着他纤细的脚踝取下来。

裙子被彻底推上去的时候，文俊辉还荒唐地想了一下万一全圆佑真的以为他是个女人，会不会被吓到花容失色。

显然不会。

而且显然全圆佑知道他是个男人。

他裙底隐藏着的事物被精准地隔着丝袜覆盖住，男人的手卡住，整个人身体都僵住了一下，文俊辉知道那不是因为发现他是个男人而产生的惊慌，相反的是，文俊辉这时候倒显得纯情地过头了。

他没戴假发，真实的短发尚且不能盖住他的脖颈，给他带来了些不安全感，但比起这个他有点不耐，又因为紧张不敢动，直挺挺地躺在床上任全圆佑胡作非为，连睁开眼去看看身上的人都不敢，更别提伸手抱他，或者更加多的亲密行为。

文俊辉知道全圆佑在想什么。

他大概是在思考到底为什么这么纯情的人会不穿内裤去酒吧鬼混吧。

文俊辉最后还是被他用手弄出来了，他的裙子和丝袜早都不知道滚到哪个角落里去了，他也没心情去关心，全圆佑衣服还没脱完，衬衫下腹的位置湿泞一片，和他的肌肤黏糊糊地粘在一起，好像连体婴一样。

还是没做到最后。

全圆佑起身脱衣服的时候，文俊辉爬起来钻进了浴室借口去洗澡，再出来全圆佑已经背对着他躺下睡着了。

屋子里昏黄的灯光还开着，全圆佑的衣服也乱糟糟的扔的到处都是，文俊辉站在五星级酒店柔软干净的地毯上思考了一会，还是捡起来自己被撕的乱糟糟的裙子勉强套上，又顺走了全圆佑尚且完好的西装外套披在身上，趁着对方睡觉落荒而逃。

裙子是他搞碎的，那他拿走他一件衣服也不算什么，文俊辉心安理得地安慰自己。

2

文俊辉迎来了麻烦。

蹭了酒店的热水澡的他回到自己家舒适的要命，钻进暖烘烘的被窝里直接睡到日上三竿，醒了迷迷糊糊刷了会手机又确认了一下经纪人前天发来的日程表才爬起来去收拾东西。

陪着他巡演的行李箱被摔得坑坑洼洼地，上面贴满了乱七八糟的行李条，各大机场各个时间和总是混淆名字的航空公司，第一次被划出印子来的时候文俊辉还很心疼，最初他也总是小心翼翼把那些贴纸撕下来，再用湿巾去把黏纸留下的印记蹭掉，时间长了他也懒得打理了，有时候在北美巡演他拎着箱子去表弟家玩，表弟还夸它酷。

酷什么呢，文俊辉想，这只是生活而已。

但给他感性的时间不多，他拎起来昨天不知名男人的衣服的时候彻底傻眼，兜里沉甸甸的东西被他掏出来在手上像个烫手山芋。

钱包。

更可怕的是，文俊辉想起来他落荒而逃并没有结掉房费，他尽力，其实也完全不用尽力，用脚趾头都能还原出自己在对方早上睁眼之后眼里自己的形象。

——拿了钱，房费不结，睡了人，还没给睡。

说实话是要感谢经纪人定了凌晨的航班，文俊辉还来得及补救，但怎么想怎么尴尬，现在要再跑回酒店去付掉房费再硬着头皮上去还掉钱包吗，文俊辉想了一下那个场景就要尴尬地钻进地心去了。

尤其是，他不知道怎么用男装去面对他。

最终还是乔装打扮了一番，他对着一衣柜各式各样的女装发了会愁，最终还是很有自知之明的放弃了在白天用183的个子和明显的男人身板穿裙子出门的打算，自暴自弃地蹬上运动裤和T恤，扣上帽子和口罩出了门。

全圆佑打开门的时候头发乱糟糟的，上半身还裸着，露出精瘦但漂亮的腹肌来，眯着眼和他对视了好久，直到看到文俊辉都快心虚地下一秒就逃跑，才慢吞吞的哦了一声，放他进了屋子。

文俊辉本来想把衣服和钱包还给他就走，现在稀里糊涂跟着走进了昨天这间屋子，又觉得莫名尴尬，想把衣服递给他，但全圆佑放心地背对着他回去捡那件不能穿了的衬衫，拿起来才皱了皱眉。

罪魁祸首不敢说话，低着头把衣服挂在门口的衣架上，又无意义地整理那件已经被蹂躏地不成样子的西装，十足十的缩头乌龟。

“你去哪了？”

刚睡醒还有点哑的声音突兀地在身后很近的地方想起，吓得文俊辉猛地往边上一缩，一点没有昨天晚上穿着女装在酒吧里就敢把脚蹭上他的小腿的大胆，他被吓得太厉害，绕是全圆佑眼疾手快去捞他，还是没赶上，结结实实的把自己的脑袋戳在了衣架上。

被对方按在椅子上摘掉帽子检查脑袋顶上嗑出来的大包。

文俊辉手足无措，眼神也不知道往哪里放，又忍不住飘起来去看对方失去了衣服的身体，脑子里乱糟糟的只能想着一个rapper竟然没有纹身这种无意义的小事，待到对方碰触在伤到的地方，才疼得下意识叫喊出来。

他又觉得尴尬，自从他进了这间屋子，每件事情都让他尴尬又不知道如何相处，有点后悔为什么要一个人跑来，就假装不知道这件事，又或者喊好容易回韩国来玩的表弟帮忙跑一趟不都很好吗。

他急起来话就变得很多，又语无伦次地跟面前冷着脸的男人掰扯。

“没事没事我不疼的。”对方一脸你在逗我，文俊辉才想起来刚刚自己的叫唤，又讪讪地找补，“有点疼…不严重的真的！不是我的意思是…我早上晨跑去了。”

文俊辉尴尬起来就会无意识地傻笑，对方肯定不会接受这个说法的吧，419对象竟然是个喜欢晨跑还能回来给他带上两份早点的人，说出去简直能变成豆瓣爆贴的程度，文俊辉急得快哭了。

哦，全圆佑又哦了一声。

竟然接受了他的说法吗？或者根本没有接受只是不想再聊下去这个话题，但无论是什么，文俊辉觉得自己肩上的压力猛然消失掉了，他还坐在那个椅子上，无意识地抠着裤腿的双手不知道什么时候被牵在对方手里，他有点愣愣的看着这个场面，不太能理解突如其来的温情场景。

他和很多人都试过，无一例外做到一半就逃跑，再也没有联系过，唯有这次好像有点特别。

文俊辉说不清为什么自己脑袋一热就跑回来了，也许是昨天他落荒而逃的时候，他似乎听见了男人背对着他发出的一声轻叹，也或许他打开钱包对着身份证念出来全圆佑的名字的时候突然想起来了那个替他喝掉被调酒师偷偷换成烈酒的那杯深水炸弹的人，仰起头有迷人的下颌线。

他的手被全圆佑牵着没办法做小动作，下意识地握紧全圆佑的手，意识到的时候又被全圆佑紧紧握住。

“没事，俊尼。”

全圆佑念他的名字带着莫名的亲密，声音呢喃着像是在呼唤爱人，他的吻落在他刚刚磕到的额角，柔软的触感让他甚至有点嫉妒自己的那块皮肤。

这太温情了，文俊辉脑子里已经一团浆糊，他自知自己是不太能够接受这个场景，可是又莫名地陷入进来，危险警报在疯狂作响，文俊辉几乎要尖叫出声来，然后全圆佑猛地关掉了那个声音。

在拉着窗帘的昏暗屋子里接吻。

和他的前男友全圆佑。

3

文俊辉是被飞机起落架和地面亲密接吻的震动震醒的，他闭着眼稍微转了一下干涩的眼球，又差一点陷入睡眠才猛然清醒，睁开眼把飞行模式关掉，下一秒果然就如同他的预感一样涌进来全圆佑的新消息。

全圆佑六个小时前给他发了一张照片，文俊辉走进机场的背影。

照片清晰度很高，可是角度不好，只能看见他被送机的粉丝团团围住，拍摄的人也离得很远，没有拍到他半点侧脸，只能靠一个毛茸茸的脑袋勉强辨认出来那是他，质量半点比不上他几十个站子又快又好的神图。

但他盯着这张照片看了很久，最后长按保存了下来，把手机暗灭想起来全圆佑开车送他去机场，他坐在副驾驶看全圆佑成熟起来之后的侧脸，比年少的时候更加冷硬一点，可文俊辉知道全圆佑从来不是个冷硬的人。

全圆佑不怎么会拍照，直到现在也不会，但是文俊辉骂他把自己拍成一米五的时候也不生气，倒是要缠着他非让他教，文俊辉就指导他，你蹲下点，把我放在画面中间好不好，你焦点不放在我身上要放在谁身上！隔壁的女孩子吗！

等他拿到事无巨细手把手指导的男朋友拍的照片，看了一眼又七窍生烟，他被放在照片最中间，放的大大的，四周围漂亮的景色全都被截去，只有他一个人矫揉造作的身姿。

结果被全圆佑嬉皮笑脸地安抚。

全圆佑爱笑，几乎不用文俊辉怎么逗他，每次他们一见面全圆佑的嘴角就已经自动上扬了，更不要说当他尴尬时犯傻做出来一堆傻事的时候。

全圆佑有点隐藏的搞笑天赋，每次给他拍照，文俊辉总是绷不住要笑，结果十张有八张倒是不能发出去的，但文俊辉就着滑行的时间打开相册，虽然摄影原则一条都不符合，那些被他自己归为脸变形了的绝不能见天日的丑照其实笑得最开心。

全圆佑那时候也不怎么说我爱你，在他偶尔选出来发在动态里的照片下面回复其他人的彩虹屁说因为拍的太靠下啦，意思是我拍的所以我见过他最多的不为人知的样子。

文俊辉更不好意思，常常和朋友出门的照片疯狂甩上动态还能喊着爱你喜欢你又附赠撒娇表情，千万年里才夹杂一张和全圆佑的合照，眼神里都是收不住的喜欢，却发了就不敢打开朋友圈去看朋友们的调笑，更别提配那些恶心的撒娇文字。

但那个意思就是喜欢，是珍视，是害羞和爱。

现在也是一样。

文俊辉想起来在机场高速上他还是忍不住问全圆佑身上怎么连个关于他的纹身都没有，胡搅蛮缠的样子连问出口后的自己都愣住了。他问出口的话转过了几个弯，全圆佑倒捧着和他共通的密码书顺利解了码。

这句话是文俊辉捧着一颗脆弱的真心，带着乘风破晓的勇气问他你还爱我吗。

全圆佑单手开车，沉默了很久，最后回答他，有，下次让你看。

文俊辉抱着他车上那个有点年头的玩偶，把下巴抵在上面，用力地去捏玩偶的脸，真心被爱意反馈，全圆佑不是镜子来反射爱意，他是信号放大器，把他的爱意照单全收，再成千上万倍的反馈给他。

他的意思是别离开我了。

文俊辉没再说话，直到下车前才开口问他你喜欢什么裙子，下次我穿给你看。

全圆佑问他你什么裙子都有吗。

文俊辉笑，都有。

他想全圆佑肯定会说你随便，你穿什么都好，我不在乎。这是全圆佑的温柔，也是全圆佑的真心，文俊辉总还是有这种自信和对他没来由的包容的安全感。

但全园佑说全部。

文俊辉愣愣地看着他，意料之外的答案让他需要稍微动点脑子去理解全圆佑话里的意思。

全圆佑说全部都穿给我看吧，那些穿给过别人看的，那些没穿给过别人看的，都让我看看吧。

他的意思是不要随便哪个你，要全部的你。

文俊辉在彩排间隙里又想起来全圆佑的眼睛，稍微看上去有点凶的眼神面对他的时候收的干干净净，像是毫无攻击性的木质香绕在他身上，他侧过头看衣架上排列地整整齐齐的舞台装，有闪的要命的，有长长的流苏，也有干净的淡粉色西装。

粉丝们什么都喜欢，无论他在舞台上穿什么样的衣服，跳什么样的舞，唱什么样的歌，都会被传到网上去，跟随着千转万转，呼喊着神仙。

他像是被架在高高的神坛上，脚下一点东西都没有，让他浮在空中的力量看不见也摸不着，他不知道那是什么，也不知道原理，更不知道什么时候会撤走。

那些喜欢太虚无。

等他意识到自己的恐慌的时候，他已经把塞满了半个衣柜的女装，他自我拯救的方法就是自己动手把自己拉下神坛，把裙子拉链缓缓拉上的时候他能感觉到魔力，地心引力随着拉链拉到头的过程在他身上起了物理作用。

他知道自己不对了。

4

他巡演结束回国的那天全圆佑来接他，文俊辉走了vip通道，急匆匆地钻进全圆佑的车，把自己的行李和经纪人丢在后面的保姆车里孤零零地送去自己家。

全圆佑的手艺还是不怎么地，最后还是在飞机上睡得昏天黑地现在精神出奇的好的文俊辉下厨做了饭。

等文俊辉真的拉开他的衣柜的时候，绕是全圆佑做好了心理准备，还是被吓了一跳，他这才发现文俊辉对女装的执着远远比他想象的还要深地多。

文俊辉尽管鼓足了勇气，还是在他面前手足无措，下一秒就被全圆佑拥住。

全圆佑的身体很暖，抱住文俊辉的时候带着他身上的热度，把被埋在千年冰川里手脚冰凉的他一下子解冻了，僵硬的肢节找回自主意识，硬邦邦的身体恢复软度，肌肤重生出白嫩的新细胞，叫嚣着要去拥抱新世界。

文俊辉没太想过这个场景。

当年被全圆佑撞破他穿着裙子坐在镜子前化妆的时候，他只来得及尖叫，血液都在往头上涌，疯狂地喊他出去，又扔了无数个玩偶和枕头再已经闭合的门上。

他把自己关在门里一天一夜没睡觉，什么都没想，脑子里只有一个完蛋了的想法，再出门的时候全圆佑靠在他的门外眼睛里的红血丝和他一样多，他那时以为全圆佑祈求着可怜着的眼神是在求他别这样了，可他怎么能不这样。

要么疯要么死，他别无选择。

他下厨做了一顿饭，大概有的菜盐放多了，有的又忘了放盐，他自己的味觉被情绪影响失去一半，也或者心根本不在吃饭上，全圆佑也没吭声，低着头在他对面，两个人把饭菜吃了个底朝天。

然后文俊辉哑着嗓子提了分手。

全圆佑说不分手好不好，我不在乎那些。

……

文俊辉被他抱住的时候就感觉能呼吸了，濒死的鱼被放进水里，窒息的人得到氧气。

他发现自己误解了当年全圆佑的意思。

全圆佑真的没在乎过这些，不是不在乎他的感受，也不是不在乎他异常的行为，只是不在乎他到底以什么样子在他身边，只要是他，全圆佑没觉得有什么异常不异常，他这样能够得到逃出，全圆佑就纵着他。

所有的异常都是理所当然，只要是他。

他其实有点听不清全圆佑在说什么了，他好像在用最温柔的声音问他最喜欢哪套衣服，平常地像是在超市里问他喜欢什么味道的酸奶，文俊辉的眼泪刷刷地流下来，全圆佑想松开手去给他擦泪，被他紧紧箍住。

“抱抱我。”文俊辉说，“我好想你。”

文俊辉最后选了压在最底层的一条普通的白色连衣裙，但又死活不肯撒手，最后倒是全圆佑哄着他，举着他的胳膊帮他穿上的，他胳膊一伸进去就又紧紧抱住全圆佑的肩膀，整个人像是树袋熊一样缠在他身上，头埋在他的肩窝，倒像是全圆佑才是那个逼迫的坏人。

全圆佑还在和不熟悉的裙子拉链作斗争，就听见怀里的人闷闷地开口：“这是我买的第一条裙子。

“我买下它的时候就知道完蛋了，可我不知道怎么办才好，如果那时候你就发现了就好了。”

倒是恶人先告状。

被反咬一口的全圆佑没宠着他也没顺着他道歉，他艰难地把文俊辉从自己身上扒下来按在床上，压着他的下巴逼他和自己对视。

“你很漂亮。”

文俊辉估计自己的眼睛已经肿得无法见人了，但他的眼泪还是控制不住地往下流，他说你别说了，全圆佑，你别说了。

全圆佑这次没听他的，他拉着文俊辉的手向下挪，解开自己的皮带，又退下自己身上的布料，文俊辉以为自己要摸到那个硬硬的顶着自己的东西的时候，手被他握住停在胯骨处。

全圆佑还是很瘦，胯骨硌得他生疼，掌心贴住的地方仿佛在发热，好像下一秒就会破茧而出美丽的蝴蝶。

全圆佑说你睁眼。

不是要看纹身吗，给你看。

文俊辉在支离破碎的叫声里被身上的人顶地发狠，像是要把那些年都补回来，可他知道全圆佑不是这个意思，全圆佑的意思是你牵住我的手，就是牵住人间，全圆佑的意思是你爱我吧，我也爱你，全圆佑的意思是踏着我的背我的血肉我的骨架，我永远做脚下那块坚实的大地。

他们两个人的泪水混在一起早就分不开了，文俊辉几乎是眯着眼看了好久才看懂那块歪歪扭扭地倒着的纹身是什么，字也很简单，语言也不是装逼的拉丁文。

全圆佑一笔一划用纹身机器，自己深一下浅一下地把文俊辉都名字刻在自己右胯骨上，满身冷汗地写下我爱你，泪水涌出眼眶地写下我爱你，哭干了所有的感情只剩下要去找回你的勇气地写下我爱你。

他想写无数个我爱你文俊辉，可最后只写了三个就用尽了全身力气。

爱是一件太耗力气的事情，全圆佑在他身体里释放出来的时候，文俊辉依然用尽力气去拥抱他，所以不在乎多少个我爱你，多和少都不在乎，在赌局里永远all in的人才是值得respect的顶级玩家。

两个人洗好澡收拾完屋子已经接近黎明，文俊辉穿着长长T恤充做睡裙，靠在床边吹干了头发，全圆佑像对待珍宝一样把他抱到大床中央去，看他放松地打着哈欠自己滚进干燥温暖的被子里去露出个毛绒绒的小脑袋才关上灯。

文俊辉闭着眼胡乱的亲他的唇角，意思是我爱你。

睡吧，宝贝，意思也是我爱你。


End file.
